Multifandom: Apocalypse
by Peter Pevensie
Summary: El bosque de los mundos creado por Aslan ha sido inundado. Ahora todos los mundos han chocado en uno. Los héroes que conocemos deberán unirse para salvar a la humanidad de una nueva amenaza. Este Crossover incluye cualquier histroia además de Narnia y Harry Potter, ya sea Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Los juegos del Hambre, Divergente, El señor de los anillos...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lady Morgana

-Adiós, Morgana- susurro Merlin mientras la mirada de la bruja se perdía en el firmamento.

Morgana lloraba por dentro, sin fuerzas para reflejarlo por fuera. Las imágenes se agrupaban en su mente haciéndole darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, pero ya era tarde para eso.

Vio a dos niños jugando en la orilla de un río "_recuerdas esos días en los que solía vencerte…_". Eran Arturo y ella, jugando a empujarse, el chico cayó, empapándose "_eso nunca pasó_". Luego recordó, cuando a sus quince años, llegó su nueva sirvienta, Gwen… "_Es más que una sirvienta, es mi amiga_" Ella siempre había estado a su lado, hasta que Morgana puso por delante la corona "_algunas personas han nacido para ser reina…_". Luego recordó el día que Merlin salvó a Gwen de la hoguera, y cuando le llevó a ver a los druidas "_Y si la magia es algo que no eliges… ¿y si te elige a ti?_ "siempre había sido su amigo "t_ener magia no es algo de lo que temer… simplemente no te das cuenta de lo especial que eres_". Oh, si le hubiera escuchado "_puede que algún día la gente llegué a ver la magia como una fuente de bien…_" Eso era lo que ella decía. Y Uther, su protector, su padre. Estaba equivocado, ¿pero era malvado?¿o el temor le consumía? ¿y si Uther estaba ciego por la venganza y la tristeza, como ella? Entonces no eran tan distintos "_soy tú hija después de todo_" solo estaban en extremos opuestos en lo referente a la magia. Pero él le quería, podría haberle hecho entrar en razón _"¿ de verdad me odias tanto?_".

Otras imágenes surcaron su mente. Como podría haber sido su vida de no haberse llenado de odio. Habría visto a sus mejores amigos coronarse reyes. Tal vez ella se hubiera casado con Merlin, y se hubieran convertido en los magos de la corte, bajo la ayuda de Gaius, que siempre le cuidó.

Pero ahora eso era imposible… todo se había acabado para ella. Ya no habría segunda oportunidad.

Las estrellas empezaron a ganar brillo hasta encontrarse en una sala brillante. Era como la sala del trono de Camelot, pero era de mármol. La luz lo inundaba todo.

-Morgana-dijo una potente voz.

Se dio la vuelta y casi se muere del susto, si es que no estaba muerta ya. Un león gigante le miraba a los ojos. Ella ya no llevaba un vestido negro, sino uno blanco, sin adornos. Su pelo estaba suelto, reluciente y ondulado.

-¿puedes…?-empezó a preguntar.

-Si, Morgana, puedo hablar-le dijo él-soy Aslan, el león-

-¿y que quieres de mi?-pregunto ella- yo he muerto, he sido desgraciada muchos años… nadie me ha querido-

-Te equivocas, pequeña, ha habido mucho amor en tu vida… Arturo, Uther, Gorgoloais…Merlin-dijo el león- incluso Morgause, de corazón de piedra, quiso lo que creía mejor para ti-

-Pero ya no me quieren, les he hecho mucho daño…-dijo ella derramando una pequeña lagrima.

-El corazón puede ser complejo, Morgana-dice él- llorarán tu muerte, aunque sea en silencio-

-¿estoy muerta?-pregunta ella, dudosa.

-Si quieres, si-dice él- puedes conformarte con tú vida vivida y quedarte aquí pensando en ella, remordiéndote la conciencia para siempre… o puedes tener tu segunda oportunidad si decides seguir viviendo-

-¿puedo volver a Camelot?-pregunta ella.

-No, querida mía-dice él- te necesito en un lugar llamado Hogwarts… los mundos han chocado y se avecina una guerra que planea acabar con la humanidad…-

-¿qué es Hogwarts?¿que mundos?-pregunta ella.

-Todos, todos los que había en el bosque entre los mundos, sus aguas se han inundado y las historias se han mezclado entre si-dice él- puedes elegir tú destino en esta nueva historia, Morgana… y esta será tu última oportunidad.

-La acepto, Aslan-dijo ella- estoy preparada-

-Entonces agárrate a mi, hija de Eva, porque vas a viajar a otro mundo-

Ella hizo lo que le decía y se agarró a su melena. Solo tocarla le hacía sentir como en casa.

-Sube-dijo él.

Morgana subió encima del león con precaución y él salió corriendo hacía delante. Aslan no le había dado mucha información, pero confiaba ciegamente en él, no sabía porque, pero lo hacía. Cualquier cosa por la oportunidad de volver a ser ella misma.

Todo volvió a oscurecer y Aslan desapareció de repente. Estaba sentada entre las ruinas de un castillo. Una despedida cruzó su mente "_nos volveremos a ver, hija de Eva_" dijo Aslan en su mente. Morgana sonrió, y por una vez en muchos años, fue de alegría. Pero por ahora solo podía intuir lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo, se que no da mucha información, pero se irá descubriendo más adelante.

Por favor comentar. Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Queen of Camelot

Peter Pevensie observó el suelo durante más de media hora. Aslan le había dicho que debía asistir a esa reunión, en otro mundo, pero no le había dicho porque. Una mujer llamada Minerva le había llevado a ese gran comedor en ruinas y le había ordenado esperar. Sus hermanos también estaban allí, en silencio.

-Profesora-dijo un alumna- ha llegado otra más-

Peter levanto la mirada y miró a la chica. Tenía el pelo castaño en una trenza y sus ojos reflejaban esa valentía que rara vez veía en otras personas. Por su expresión, parecía amable e inteligente, una mezcla no muy habitual.

-Gracias, Señorita Granger- dijo Minerva- ¿cómo se llama?

-Morgana, Morgana Pendragon- dijo ella.

-Hazla pasar-dijo la profesora.

La chica hizo un gesto a la otra joven para que pasara dentro. Llevaba un vestido negro y el pelo enmarañado, su expresión era dura y triste, aunque no lo había sido siempre; una persona arrepentida.

-Bienvenida Morgana-dijo Minerva- este es tu nuevo hogar… pero ¿quién te ha enviado?-

-Aslan, el gran león-dijo ella.

-Bien, quería asegurarme-dijo la mujer.

-¿a quien hay que combatir?-dijo, ansiosa.

-Es una explicación larga querida-le dijo.

-Tengo tiempo-dijo ella.

La profesora empezó a explicar lo mismo que había explicado a los Pevensie, con la ayuda de la alumna. Un mago Voldemort estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un chico llamado Harry Potter hace unas horas, cuando un terremoto sacudió el castillo y desapareció. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado, y así seguían cuando Aslan apareció. Les contó que el bosque de los mundos se había inundado, y que por lo tanto, recibirían visitas de héroes de distintos mundos para formar parte de un nuevo ejercito. Según Aslan, la inundación a creado una nueva fuerza malvada, las tinieblas, unos seres semi-humanos cuyo único propósito es sustituir a la raza humana en todos sus mundos.

-¿puedo unirme a ese ejercito?-preguntó Morgana.

-Por supuesto- dijo McGonagall- todo héroe esta invitado…-

-¿eras una heroína en tu mundo?-pregunto un chico pelirrojo a Morgana.

Morgana cerro los ojos un segundo. Era una maestra de la mentira, pero sabía si debía hacerlo, no podía decir "soy una villana".

-Si, lo era-dijo ella.

-¿de que mundo?-dijo él, dudoso.

-Camelot-dijo ella, y para evitar más dudas añadió- era… la Reina de Camelot-

-Creía que la reina de Camelot se llamaba Ginebra- dijo la castaña.

-En mi mundo no, desde luego, pero conozco a Gwen-dijo ella- es mi criada, y mi mejor amiga.

Esa mentira le causó daño en el pecho. Casi mata a Gwen muchas veces, no podía llamarla amiga. McGonagall hizo una señal a Peter.

El se acercó con su espada y a Morgana se le aceleró el corazón.

-Arrodíllate-dijo él.

Morgana obedeció al instante y se arrodillo. Peter puso la espada sobre su hombro.

-Yo, Peter Pevensie, El Magnifico, Sumo Monarca de Narnia-dijo el rubio- te nombro a ti, Lady Morgana Pendragon, Reina de Camelot; Dama de la orden de Aslan-

Morgana se levantó y miro a los desconocidos.

-Elige un titulo, Dama de la orden de Aslan-

-Morgana Pendragon, La tenaz-dijo ella.

En ese momento alguien llamó al rey de Narnia. Era la castaña, que estaba de la mano del pelirrojo, lo que hizo arder la sangre de Peter, misteriosamente.

-Quiero ser parte de la orden de Aslan-dijo ella.

-Quieta, Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo- ya hemos luchado muchas guerras.

Hermione no hizo caso y se arrodilló frente a Peter. McGonagall sonrió e indicó a Peter que prosiguiera.

-¿nombre?-pregunto él.

-Hermione, Hermione Granger-dijo ella.

Yo, Peter Pevensie, El Magnifico, Sumo Monarca de Narnia-repitió el rey- te nombro a ti, Lady Hermione Granger, Bruja de Gryffindor; Dama de la orden de Aslan-

Hermione se levantó sonriente y le tendió la mano a el rey.

-Encantada de conocerle, su majestad-

-Lo mismo digo Lady Hermione-dijo él- pero llámame Peter-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella- pero llámame Hermione-

Morgana observó como Hermione se iba con una sonrisa y se acordó de Arturo y Gwen, y de ella y Merlin.

El arrepentimiento no era algo fácil de borrar, y más aún si las mentiras volvían a amontonarse.

"La última mentira" pensó.


End file.
